


Determination

by Zies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zies/pseuds/Zies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious thing falls into the mountain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**I.**

A curious thing falls into the mountain.  
Who knows what's trapped within?

Like meeting old friends,  
Lavender hallways house a golden cradle  
Where temptation flowers and festers  
To override instinct.  
It fills one's soul with something powerful.

A voice says  
All conflicts are black and white,  
It's kill or be killed.  
But butterscotch aroma placates the field.

Mother, in solitude,  
Laments independence  
In this earthbound venture one must  
Undertake.

**II.**

A watchful thicket is silent  
By the cerulean path where  
Jester plays  
To lift the mood.

Aspiration daydreams  
And partakes in rather...  
Humerus  
...antics,  
And broken puzzles impede the chilly trek,  
But fills my soul something uplifting.

Frost joins the voyage  
Where fights are black and white,  
You or me,  
Kill or be killed.  
Should I truly still my soul?

Ivory blocks the road  
And our spar moves my spirit to a leap,  
Then a standstill.  
This fellow seems chill to the bone.  
Is it only kill or be killed on this earthbound journey?

**III.**

Shadows lurk the ancient fuchsia marsh  
Lit little in artificial starlight.  
Here trees have eyes  
And flowers ears  
Which sob or weep to the air of  
Hopes and dreams  
Abandoned,  
Neglected.

A hidden melody murmurs  
To no one in particular,  
But for we who listen,  
It fills our souls with something thrilling.

Shadows strike, armored in scales rough to the touch.  
Our duel is black and white,  
Kill or be killed,  
But this undying furious fire  
I understand.

Believe in my soul  
And the quality of my mercy.  
Learn of humanity truly;  
Study my earthbound odyssey.

**IV.**

Missteps hinder progress  
In another medium tinged cinnabar.  
The watchful  
Savant plays spotter, navigating  
Through the mind maze and  
Round the metal headache.

These binary clashes of  
Kill or be killed,  
While shackled in webs,  
Tested to the core,  
Challenged to a dance of death that moves my soul,  
They fill me with something encouraging.

And suddenly,  
After all this  
The earthbound excursion quiets,  
Slows to a hum.

**V.**

Where have my choices led  
And what happens now?

Who will judge the true nature of my soul,  
This weight I carry inside?

Who has witnessed my conquest  
Of love or mercy?

Who remains and how will my tale be remembered?

As these answers unfold  
I am filled with determination.


End file.
